<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Should I Ask The Moon by LadyLustful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742295">How Should I Ask The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful'>LadyLustful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin's Creed Crackship Armada, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Inspired by Music, Jennifer deserves happiness, May/December Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, but sober when I proof-read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay finds the woman of his dreams. Jenny Scott finds freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Jennifer Scott Kenway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Should I Ask The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Influenced by this:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amp24hDdZ9c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally! It had seemed so much to risk on so little proof, yet the months of travel and weeks of intelligence had paid off. He stood there grasping his sword, the stench of blood and guts filling the building, as the blonde woman from his dreams turned and looked at him - sharp, shrewd, judging - familiar, unafraid.</p><p>"My name is Shay Cormac. I'm here to rescue you."</p><p>Up close he can see she is almost twice his age, the lines of sorrow sharp on her face, but she is still stunning, still beautiful - and when hasn't he had a thing for older women who wear their age with grace and elegance, which she certainly does.</p><p>"Then you have certainly taken your time, boy. Well, better late than never. I'm Jennifer Kenway Scott, and I thank you."</p><p>"Now," continues Jennifer, "let's get the fuck out of this dismal place, and maybe set it on fire for good measure."</p>
<p>Later, much later, when they are over half a thousand miles away and have left the experience behind like a bad dream, she kisses him, and all he can think is that it's worth more than any treasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>